


I'm just trying to love you anyway, but I find it hard when you're so far away.

by glizshep



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cancer, Depression, Drug Abuse, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Implied Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, Watching, Zayn and Harry switch when it comes to sex, remember there is het and homo sex and it is all equally distributed, so do not read if you only want the boys to fuck each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glizshep/pseuds/glizshep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young couple captivate his mind beyond the three bay windows. He sees them in his dreams, the blurring together of faces as they are strung out beneath him. The intensity in their eyes never falter but their essence does. He sees them. One after the other beneath him, above him, writhing on the sheets in ecstasy. His straining ears await the sounds of their voices as they call out his name but they never come. Only silence and the crude awakening of the wet heat in shorts. The guilt he feels burns in the pit of his stomach like his passion just had as he sees his arm is slung over his sleeping wife in the early hours of the morning. The overwhelming guilt that comes from the lust that is not chasing after her but after the young couple outside the three bay windows.</p>
<p>or Zayn's new neighbors across the way never closed their curtains, which lead to the beginning of a intimate, but very one-sided relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come to My Window

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be based off of a podcast published by Love+Radio. I do not own anyone or anything. Please do not share this story with anyone involved with the podcast and/or the real life characters of the story. A link will be below to the podcast but I would advise you to wait until you have finished the story to listen to the podcast because it gives away key elements to the plot of the story. Please do not read on if you are triggered by drug abuse, alcohol use, cheating, and death. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> http://feedproxy.google.com/~r/loveplusradio/~3/4Ak3G6TKISk/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry about the nearly year long wait. Summer is almost here and I will be writing, I have high hopes for the fic. And the writing won't be like the bellow paragraph, it'll be much much longer now worries.

The blue light from the tv screen, casts a shadow on your resting bodies. As you lie in your bed, dark cascades of mountains emit from your sleeping lashes. The twitch of a hand sends my heart into a fit. Your warmth keeps me whole. Your breath keeps me moving.  
Its too bad I can not feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I will be writing! Thank you so much for all of your patience! Don't forget to check out the audio podcast of what the fic is based off of for further info. but it also contains major character death!!


	2. Chapter 2

COMING SOON!


End file.
